1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) lamps and, particularly, to an LED lamp having an improved heat dissipation structure.
2. Description of Related Art
As highly effective light sources, LED lamps are widely used in various fields. An LED lamp includes a number of LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED lamp. Generally, the LED lamp utilizes a heat sink to dissipate heat generated by the LEDs. A conventional LED lamp includes a rectangular heat dissipation plate and a number of LEDs mounted on a side of the heat dissipation plate. In operation, the heat generated by the LEDs can be quickly dissipated by the heat dissipation plate. However, the rectangular heat dissipation plate causes the LED lamp to be bulky and makes the LED lamp having an unattractive appearance.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED lamp which can overcome the above problems.